that sould be me
by Edokudogawa
Summary: "haii ada apa sasuke?bukan kah aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"sambil terus berjalan.. "huaaaa mengganggu?tidak ko tidak!"sambil meraih tangan sakura .. "ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau pulang aku lapar! lepaskan tangan ku"sakura sambil malu-malu dan muka nya pun memerah ...


**That should be me**

**Naruto © masashi kishimoto**

**Story ©kudoedogawa**

**Rated:K+**

**Genre:romantice,friendship**

**Warning:Typo dan blablablabla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Ujar sakura-chan sambil berteriak-teriak ...

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"hey sasuke-kun baka!"

Ujar sakura sambil melempar sendal kepada sasuke...

"diam kau jelek sakura-chan?"

Sasuke menjawab sambil membawa sndal yang di lempar oleh sakura...

"huaaaa sasuke-kun apakah tadi tidak terdengar aku memanggil mu?"

"waitssss terdengar kok santai ajah"sambil berjalan menuju arah sakura...

"trus kenapa kamu tidak meresponnya dari tadi?"

"aku hanya mengetes kesabaran kamu saja sakura-chan haha"Ujar sasuke sambil ketawa ...

"huaaaaa dasar kau sasuke-kun menyebal kan!"

"mulai deh kau ini rambut pink"sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut sakura ...(uuuh envy )

Muka sakura pun memerah dan tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyapa sasuke...

"ohayou sasuke-kun!"ucap si perempuan yang datang itu...

"oh haii ohayou karin-chan"ucap sasuke-kun sambil melambaikan tangan nya kepada karin ...

"uaaaaaa dasar perempuan bermata4 bisa-bisa nya kau datang kesini "ucap sakura-chan di dalam hati...

"heh pink ada apa dengan kau?kau melamun?"celetuk sasuke kepada sakura...

"eh eh eh tidak aku tidak melamun"ujar sakura sambil kaget...

"eh ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua sedang apa?"ucap karin si rambut merah ..

"kami sedang..."belum saja sasuke beres sasukra sudah menyele...

"ah sudah diam kau mata4 jangan banyak nanya"sambil berjalan meninggal kan sasuke dan karin ...

"hai rambut pink tunggu!"sambil mengejar sakura...

"haii ada apa sasuke?bukan kah aku mengganggu kalian berdua?"sambil terus berjalan..

"huaaaa mengganggu?tidak ko tidak!"sambil meraih tangan sakura ..

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau pulang aku lapar! lepaskan tangan ku"sakura sambil malu-malu dan muka nya pun memerah ...

"haii haii sakura-chan... apakah kau cemburu aku bersama karin?"

"iyaaaaaaa aku cemburu sasuke-kun!"ucap sakua di dalam hatinya...

"hey pink kenapa lagi kau terus saja bengong ada apa dengan kau di hari ini?"

"eh eh eh tidak tidak tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"sakura-chan... sasuke-kun aku pergi dulu "ujar karin sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua ...

"haii haii karin-chan"ujar sasuke-kun...

"yaaap bagus lah kau pergi mata4"ujar sakura di dalam hati...xixixixi

"hey pink tadi kau lapar?ayo kita pergi ke kedai ramen aku traktir kau"sambil menarik tangan sakura(ummmmm pingin di teraktir sasuke)

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kedai ramen tiba-tiba di sana ada karin lagi ...

"eh sasuke-kun sakura-chan kau mengikuti ku sampe ke kedai ini?"ucap karin sambil memakan mie ramen...

"heh mata4 jangan sembarangan ngomong iyah kau ini kami berdua tidak membututi mu..."sambil menggebrak meja...

"ah sudah-sudah jangan ribut aku tidak suka dengan keributan ini ..."ucap sasuke-kun...

Tiba-tiba saja sakura berkata dengan lantang ...

"ya sudah aku pulang saja!aku jadi tak nafsu makan gara-gara ada si mata4 itu"sambil pergi meninggal kan kedai ramen tersebut ...

"ya pink kau mau kemana?dasar kau keras kepala"ujar sasuke sambil meraih tangan sakura ...

"ah adaan sih kau sasuke-kun/bukan kah kau senang aku akan pergi dan kau bisa berduaan dengan si mata4 itu"sambil dingin dan melirik kesana-kemari...

"heh kau pink cepat sini duduk jangan pura-pura gak lapar aku tau kau lapar"ucap sasuke...

lalu sakura pun duduk mengikuti perintah sasuke ...

"kau mau pesan ramen kuah apa pink?"sambil menyodorkan menu di kedai tersebut ...

"oh iyah disini ada ramen kuah sapi+hot itu menu paling spesial dikedai ini"ujar karin sambil memperlihat kan gambar menu ramen tersebut ...

"apa kau mau coba menu spesial disini pink?"ucap sasuke..

"eeeeeeeeummmmmm..."ujar sakura ragu ...

"aduh ayo lah pink jawab!atau aku langsung pesan kan saja?"

"eh eh eh iyah deh terserah kamu saja sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke pun memesan ramen spesial tersebut ...

"tadaaaaa ini silah kan pesanan anda nyonya"ujar si pelayan ...

"eum iyah makasih"ujar sakura ...

"ayo cepat makan ramen spesial nya pink"ucap sasuke...

"iya iya ... emmm tapi kenapa kau tidak memesan ramen sasuke-kun?"ucap sakura

Tiba-tiba saja karin menyele omongn mereka berdua...

"yah karena sasuke-kun akan di suapi oleh ku hahahaha..."sambil ketawa

"ah dasar kau baka!"ucap sasuke-kun sambil menyentak karin ...

"hai ada apa dengan kau sasuke-kun?kau berbeda dari basanya?"ucap karin..

"ah lie lie dasar kau baka karin-chan!ayo sakura-chan kita pergi dari kedai ini aku muak mendengar omongn karin tadi"sambil menarik tangan sakura dan membayar ramen yang baru saja di pesan ...

"eh eh eh mau kemana kau sasuke-kun? ..."ujar karin

"ah diam kau baka aku akan pergi dari sini aku muak setelah mendengar omongan mu tadi huh!"ucap sasuke-kun ...

Setelah pergi dari kedai itu sakura dan sauke pergi ke bukit sasuke pun mengatakan sebenar nya kepada sakura ...

"sakura-chan?"sambil memegang kedua tangan sakura?

"haii haii sasuke-kun?"sambil malu...

"Ada hal yang harus aku bicara kan kepada mu ..."ucap sasuke sambi serius..

"haii apa saske-kun"ucap sakura..

Sakura merasa ssenang dia yakin bahwa sasuke-kun akan menyatakan cinta nya kepada sakura tapi tba-tiba ...

"sakura aku ..."

"aku apa?..."

"sakura bantu aku mendekati karin ..."sambil bersujud kepada sakura ..

"hah bantu mendekati karin?"

"iyah sakura aku mohon..."

Sakura patah hati setelah mendengar it sakura pun binggung harus menjawab apa ..

"sakura-chan ayo jawab ..."ujar sasuke sambil tambah berlutut

"euuuuuuuuu aku akan pikir kan itu dulu ..."sambil sedih

"iyah sakura aku akan senang bila kamu mau membantu aku mendekati karin"

"lalu kenapa kamu tadi ucap kan baka kepada karin?"

"aku sedang mengetes karin sakura ..."

"emmmmmm"(berarti sasuke kun itu tadi hanya memanfaat kan aku saja)—ucap nya dalam hati...

Saksikan kelanjutaaaaaan chapter 2 nyaaaaaa


End file.
